teen_witch_of_baldwin_hillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch
Witches are beings who possess inherent properties that grant them the ability to use magic. The home of witches is the Immortal Realm but they can also live in the Mortal Realm, on Earth. Witches can live for centuries if not millennia. Witches genetics enable them to breed with mortals and have children with them, resulting in Half-Witches. Magic is passed to witches genetically through their bloodline, however there have been unusual cases where a witch has been able to grant a mortal magical powers; this however has usually been done by accident and all cases have been temporary. Powers & Abilities Witches can use magic to alter the world and reality in fundamental levels. Amongst the many supernatural skills are: *Spell Casting: Rhyming words in a specific order that can cause all kinds of magic effects such as: *Transfiguration: The magical act of transforming things and people into other things and people. *Conjuration: The magical act of bringing objects from nowhere. *Molecular Transference: The act of disappearing in a place and appearing in another. *Hexes and Jinxes: Spells that call magical energy for malevolent intent. *Memory Manipulation: Erase memories of a being, mostly used on mortals. *Levitation: The ability to hover in the air. *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with your mind. *Elemental Manipulation: The ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *Weather Control: The ability to control and manipulate every aspect of the weather. *Potions: Brews enhanced by magic energy that cause the same effects as spells when ingested or sprayed. Limitations No matter how powerful a witch might be they are not invincible and there are many limitations to their magical art. Some of these limitations are imposed by The Witches Council while others are natural limitations of magical energy. Some spells can not be used until a witch achieves a Witch's License. Some of a witch's magical limitations can be overcome by paying for the assistance of outside beings who specialize in such matters, for example- a witch is forbidden to cast spell to make someone fall in love with her, but she can summon Cupid and pay for him to perform such magic on her behalf. Witch Items There are several items that a witch may possess/buy in order to get the most out of their witchcraft. Some of these items are passed down through a witch's family line, while others are purchased from The Other Realm. These items could include: *Broom: A flying vacuum is a modern day witch's most popular mode of transportation. *Labtop: A portable potion brewing system. An expensive but valuable investment. *The Cauldron: A witch often has cauldrons in various sizes in which powerful potions can be brewed. Witches may also surround a cauldron for group spell-casting. *Crystal Ball: Witches can use crystal balls to call Other Realm acquaintances, as well as spy on others. *Magic Book(s): A witch may have several books outlining spells and potions, or they may have one big book which contains all the magic they need. *Microwave: A magical microwave can be used as a vessel for receiving mail from The Other Realm.